darren_shanfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampires
| image = | skin = Mostly moon pale | hair = varies | universe = | bookuniverse = The Saga of Darren Shan | book appearance = | movie appearance = Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant }} Vampires are a clan of creatures of the night, the cousins of the savage-like Vampaneze. They only come out at night, and do not kill when they feed (Like the Vampaneze who do.) They are some of the most feared creatures in history. The Saga of Darren Shan Cirque Du Freak (book) The Vampire's Assistant Vampire Mountain (book) Years after the split, Mr. Tiny came back to the Vampires and gave them two things, the Stone of Blood and the Hall of Princes. He also gave the Vampaneze the coffin of flames and told them that one day a human would step into it and NOT Perish in the flames as any other who tried would and that this human would become their lord(The Lord Of The Vampaneze) He told them that a war would break out which the Vampires couldn't win and that the Stone could bring them back from the dead. Many didn't believe him but alot (or a lot) did. Trials of Death When Larten Crepsley came to Vampire Mountain with a young half-Vampire, the Vampires were in an outrage as he was too young and hadn't been told everything about Vampires. He ended up doing the Trials of Initiation only to fail in the fourth trial due to an inturuption from Harkat Mulds, and be sentenced to death, which he ran away from with Kurda Smahlt. He then found out that the soon-to-be Prince, Kurda Smahlt, was a traitor because he killed Gavner Purl and was bringing Vampaneze into Vampire Mountain. He came back and told them about this and helped them defeat them. As a result, he was made a Vampire Prince due to failing the trials and only a Prince can fail and not be killed. Hunters of the Dusk A couple of years later, Mr Tiny made another visit to the Vampires. This time, he told them that the war was upon them and that three Vampires could hunt the Lord of the Vampaneeze down but they could also take non-Vampires with them. These were: Darren Shan, Larten Crepsley and Vancha March. They started out on their hunt. Allies of the Night The War of the Scars broke out due to the fact that everyone was scared about what will happen if they fail to fight. The Vampaneze Lord was killed along with Darren and many years later, a truce was being formed between the two armies. It is unknown how this finished though. Killers of the Dawn The Lake of Souls Lord of the Shadows (book) Sons of Destiny It is unknown to Vampires if this is true but Vampires were created from wolves. They were then free to roam about at all times of the day doing what they wanted to and breed with each other. This was until Desmond Tiny limited their powers. He made them creatures of the night and surrogate(unable to reproduce). Powers & Abilities Vampires have many unique powers which make them superior to Humans in many ways. *'Superhuman Speed': They can move, react, and run at superhuman speeds far exeeding that of mortals. Their speed ranges from being slightly faster (when running) than humans to being nothing more than a blur of motion appearing to appear and disappear. No mortal can outrun, catch up, or run away from them.They can combine their speed with their natural magics, granting them far more powerful levels of speed, this power is called Flitting and allows Vampires to cover vast distances in a short amount of time. *'Superhuman Strength': Vampires are far stronger than even the strongest of Mortals and can overpower, fight off, or kill them with ease. They can lift their own body weight and fight/defeat creatures far larger than themselves. *'Superhuman Endurance': Tougher skin and nearlly unbreakable bones. Their teeth/fangs and nails/claws can gouge holes in stone. *'Superhuman Senses': Razor-sharp senses equal to that of a wolf, able to see in the dark. *'Superhuman Agility': They are very agile and flexable; with greater reactions and dexterity. They can also jump to great heights. *''Healing Factor: Vampire heal much faster than Humans and are very resistant to illness. *'Telepathy': They can speak to eachother in there own minds, and if one another allows them full trust, one can find his best friend by seeking him through his "Mind waves" or thoughts to reveal his location. *'Longevity''' In addition to these, they can heal wounds with their saliva and breathe a fume that knocks Humans out. Appearances Vampires can look like normal Humans. They are strict with their rules and any one who disobeys these is shamed. They fight with honor and courage and will rather die fighting than in a nice comfy bed. They sleep in coffins, just like the stereotypical Vampires. Vampire Laws There are many laws that a Vampire must stick to. These are: *Do not use projectile weapons. Throwing weapons are OK though. Just not guns, bows etc. *If a Vampire fails the Trials of Initiation, they must be killed if not already so. **Only Vampire Princes can fail and still survive (if they don't die during the trial). *If you are classed as a traitor to the clan, you will be executed in the Hall of Death. *You cannot go to Vampire mountain with your shoes on. *You cannot flit on the trek to Vampire Mountain. Known traitors: Kurda Smahlt Harnon Oan Tanish Eul Old Laws There are also laws that were thrown out by the Princes. Some are: *You can only use weapons that you have crafted yourself. *You can not flit on the trek to Vampire Mountain (Only during the War of Scars, temporarily thrown out.) Half-Vampires Half-Vampires are Vampires with only a small amount of Vampire blood,they recive the rest of their Vampire blood when they are fully blooded. They are unable to flit and do not have the power to heal wounds with their saliva or knock people out with their breath. They are able to walk around in the day and not get injured by the sun light. They are much stronger, faster and durable than regular humans and heal wounds slightly faster. When first transformed they have the temporary ability to hypnotize others. If a Half-Vampire stays a half vampire for a long time, their vampire blood will attack their human blood, converting them to full vampirism. They age at one fifth the rate of a normal human (or human's). Vampire Prince (title) The Vampire clan is ruled over by the Vampire Princes but there are others looking after the clan too. Vampire Generals are a series of Vampires that will seek out the rogue and insane Vampires and kill them. To become a general, you have to pass the Trials of Initiation and numerous other tasks. The Princes control even the Generals. It is because of this system that the Vampaneze broke off. List of known Vampires *Darren Shan (Half-Vampire and Vampire Prince) *Larten Crepsley(ex general) *Seba Nile(quarter master of Vampire Mountain) *Vancha March (Vampire Prince) *Arrow (Vampire Prince) *Paris Skyle (Vampire Prince) *Kurda Smahlt (to be Vampire Prince and Traitor) *Mika ver leth (Vampire Prince) more... In the Movie Vampires are very similar to their book counterparts in the movie. Description Vampires are stronger than humans and tougher. They can move at fast speeds through flitting. They have "super spit" and are very honor bound and will stop at no lengths to defeat their opponent. Half-Vampires Half-Vampires are able to flit and are as strong as other vampires, unlike the books, and heal wounds with their saliva, also unlike the books. They can still come out during the day. Known Vampires *Darren Shan *Larten Crepsley *Gavner Purl *Arra Sails *Kurda Smahlt *Mika Ver Leth *Arrow *Paris Skyle *Vancha March *Seba De Nile *Vanez Blane *Darius Shan half vampaneze but re-blooded by Darren Shan *Charna *Harnon Oan traitor, like Kurda Smahlt Short Stories *''"An Essay on Vampires by Steve Leonard"'' *''"Shanta Clause"'' *''"An Affair of the Night"'' Movies *Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant Category:Species Category:Vampires Category:Vampire terminology